


A Better Place

by Movie_Popcorn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movie_Popcorn/pseuds/Movie_Popcorn
Summary: Bucky is alone with his kids after being kicked out of his home by his abusive boyfriend. He needs a home.
Steve wants a family. 
They make a deal.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey,” Brock murmured. He kept his eyes closed as he moved Bucky’s long brown hair away from his neck and kissed it. “Come on, wake up.” He shoved his erection against the omega’s ass. “We’ve got time for a quick fuck before I go in.”

“Brock, I’m tired,” Bucky mumbled and pressed his face against the pillow. “Alice kept me up all night.”

“You’ve got all day to sleep. Come on,” Brock grunted and yanked down Bucky’s boxers. “Spread them.”

“Brock, seriously. I don’t want to,” Bucky sighed. “I’m not in the mood. Our daughter kept me up all night. I think she’s getting a tooth. The last thing I want to do is have sex.”

“Our daughter, our daughter,” Brock mimicked in a sneer. “Our daughter gets all your attention while Dad gets stiffed from a quick fuck? After all I do for you?”

“Brock, I-“ Bucky began.

Brock threw himself out of bed and smacked his hand inches from where Bucky’s head lay. “Do you know how many guys would have walked out after you got pregnant? Do you know how lucky you are that I stuck around? I didn’t even just stick around, I fucking support you and I take care of you. I didn’t run the first time or the second time. I could have. I could have run. But I didn’t.” Brock leaned in close to Bucky’s face. “Sometimes I wish I did run. I was a fucking teenager. I had my whole life ahead of me, but instead I’m stuck here with you.”

“I was a teenager too,” Bucky scowled. “I had my whole life ahead of me too, but I wouldn’t trade our kids in for anything. Don’t you feel the same?”

Brock’s face was hard and he narrowed his eyes slightly before standing straight up. “I have to go to work.” He roughly grabbed Bucky’s arm. “Tonight, we are fucking. Understand?”

“Understood,” Bucky whimpered. He let out a sigh of relief once Brock let go. Brock loved to grab his left arm. He knew how much it hurt Bucky for anyone to touch it. He didn’t even like anyone to look at it. He glanced down at the bruises that were forming over old scars. 

“Mom?” a small voice asked as a tiny brunette head popped into the bedroom. 

“Hey kiddo,” Bucky said softly. “You can come in.”

The little boy walked in and shot a nervous glance up at his father before climbing onto the bed with Bucky. He had his Captain America action figure gripped tightly into his hand. “I heard yelling,” Brian whispered.

“No one is yelling,” Brock grunted as he pulled on his uniform. He took a glance at Bucky and his son before sighing. “Look. Don’t act like that. How about I take you all out for dinner? Huh? Will that get everyone to stop looking like a murdered their dog?”

“Can we afford that?” Bucky asked.

“We’ll make it work. I have to go,” Brock pulled Bucky into a rough kiss before patting Brian on his head and heading out.

“Things will be better, Mom,” Brian patted Bucky on the arm. “Captain America will save us.”

“I wish he would,” Bucky mumbled. 

***

“I can’t believe you would embarrass me like that in there!” Brock slammed Bucky hard against the wall just outside of the restaurant. “I work my fucking ass off all week long while you sit on your fucking ass at home, and you talk to me like that?”

“Stop it, Brock!” Bucky turned his body to the best of his ability to shield the baby in his arms from the blow. 

“Don’t you fucking dare cry,” Brock grabbed at Bucky’s shoulders and made him look at him. “You aren’t going to sit here and play sweet innocent victim. You are a fucking bitch. You are a nasty fucking bitch.”

“Please stop!” Bucky begged. “Our kids are right here. I’m holding Alice!” Alice screamed in his arms. Bucky tightened his grip on her and pressed her closer to his chest. 

“Don’t hurt Mommy!” Brian shrieked and tried to push himself between the two of them. 

“Is there a problem here?” a man ran over from across the street. He was tall, broad shouldered, and ridiculously handsome. His eyes narrowed when he took in the scene before him. “You wanna let the omega go?”

“Why don’t you fuck off and mind your own damn business?” Brock answered. 

“I’m not going to mind my damn business when some alpha is threatening an omega and his kids,” the man roughly grabbed Brock’s shoulder. “Let him go.”

“Fuck off,” Brock let go of Bucky and turned to face the man. “These are my damn kids and that is my damn omega. So fuck off.”

The man ignored him and turned to Bucky. “Are you okay?”

“You fucking stay away from him!” Brock threw a punch at the man who easily caught it and threw a punch right back. The punch sent Brock flat on his back. 

“Are you okay?” the man repeated to Bucky.

Brock scrambled to get off of the floor. A crowd was starting to form around him. “Tell him you are fine and that he needs to fucking go.”

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and felt some tears pour down his face. “I’ll be okay,” he whispered. 

“Do you want me to walk you home?” the man asked softly. “Or, uh, do you live with that guy?”

“Of course he fucking lives with me,” Brock shoved hard at the man to get him away from Bucky. “And you need to fuck off. Our family’s business is none of yours. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” he leaned in to pull Bucky into a kiss. Bucky grimaced and pulled away. 

Brock pulled away. “So that’s how it is, huh? You going to act like that after all I’ve done for you? Well you can fuck right off and get the fuck out of my house then.” Brock turned to leave and Bucky reached out to grab him.

“Brock, I don’t have anywhere to go!” Bucky sobbed.

“I don’t give a fuck!” Brock shouted as he stormed off down the road. 

Bucky dropped down to his knees and held his daughter tightly in his arms. Brian threw his arms around Bucky to the best of his ability. 

“Hey, I’m sorry,” the man knelt down in front of him. “I can help you find somewhere to stay.”

“I don’t have any money,” Bucky mumbled as his tears dropped down on the sidewalk.

“Don’t worry about money,” the man said softly. “Look, my place is just a block from here.”

“I’m not bringing my kids into a stranger’s home,” Bucky said quietly.

“Then let me not be a stranger,” the man said. “I’m Steve Rogers.”


	2. Chapter 2

“That’s Captain America’s name!” Brian said quietly from his place by Bucky, hugging his arm as close as he can go.

“Eh,” Steve blushed a little. “Well, I am…”

“Captain America!” Brian gasped.

“Holy shit, you are Captain America,” Bucky gave a weird breathless laugh. “My boyfriend just left me. My kids and I are homeless and Captain America is standing right here.”

“C’mon,” Steve said softly and helped Bucky to his feet. “Let’s get you out from the middle of the street.” Bucky felt absolutely hysterical. This is the most bizarre thing. Not Brock leaving. No, Brock has left multiple times. He’ll always come home. Bucky’s just never been the one to be thrown out. And now Captain fucking America is taking him back to his place. 

“It’s not much,” Steve said as he opened the door. “But it’s warm and it’s somewhere for you guys to stay the night.” Bucky nodded and walked inside, adjusting the baby so her face could be hidden against his chest. The place was a fucking castle compared to that shit hole that he lived in with Brock. It was huge. Nothing looked broken. There were absolutely no decorations and no personality. It was about as plain as you can get. All Bucky could see was a plain couch, an arm chair and a television. 

Brian was gaping at Steve the whole time they were walking. He kept looking up at him and moving his mouth as though he wanted to talk, but was too shy to do so. Bucky knew it was just his fear of alphas. It was natural. They were strong and intimating. The only alpha that Brian had spent a good deal of time with was his father. 

“So what is your name?” Steve asked softly and kneeled down before Brian.

“Brian Rumlow,” Brian said quietly. “And that is Alice, and that is Mommy.”

“Why are you doing this?” Bucky asked, putting a protective hand on Brian’s head. “Why are you having us stay here?”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and stood back up. “I’m not going to leave you on the streets.”

“You don’t even know who I am,” Bucky narrowed his eyes. “What if I was a murderer or a thief?”

“I think I can protect myself,” Steve grunted. “Look you are a young omega with two young kids. I’m not going to leave you out there with no where to go.”

“I’m not that young,” Bucky turned his head away from Steve.

“Are you even old enough to drink?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Bucky snapped. “I’m 21.”

Steve looked at the kids and back up at Bucky wordlessly. “You don’t have to say anything,” Bucky glared. 

“Mommy don’t be mean to Captain America,” Brian whined and tugged at his pants.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Bucky sighed and looked down. Steve was an alpha. He was an alpha that was stronger and more virile than any other alpha. Bucky is standing here as an unmated fertile young omega. There were two children here that were sired by another alpha. It would be totally normal and acceptable for Steve to kill his children and mate Bucky. Bucky’s children could be seen as a threat. Bucky currently has no alpha to claim him. Brock refuses to make him his mate. Many alphas have tried to mate with him in the past. Brock normally would beat the shit out of any that came near him and then would probably beat the shit out of Bucky for allowing them to come onto him. But now it’s just skinny omega Bucky against a super soldier. He couldn’t protect his children. 

“I’m safe,” Steve said gently and put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky flinched and did his best to cover his daughter. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you or your children.”

“This is just for the night,” Bucky murmured. “We’ll leave tomorrow. Brock should be cooled off by then.”

“You are going back to him?” Steve frowned.

“He’s their father,” Bucky shrugged. 

“I don’t-“ Steve started.

“I’m not having this conversation in front of my children,” Bucky interrupted. “He’s their father.”

Steve sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. “How about I show you your room?” He led the group down the hallway and opened the first door. “You can stay here. This is my room. I’ll sleep on the couch. The bed should be big enough for all three of you.”

Bucky shook his head. “We won’t take your room.”

“Take my room,” Steve insisted. “I don’t have a bedroom set up in any other room. I, uh, I don’t have many guests.”

“We can sleep in the living room then,” Bucky said.

Steve shook his head. “The room has a lock. I’m sure it will help you guys feel safe. Just, please, take it.”

“I’m sleeping here,” Brian said as he looked around the room. 

Steve gave Bucky a triumphant grin. “I’ll be in the living room if you need me at all.”

“Do you have anything we could sleep in?” Bucky blushed bright red. “We don’t have any clothes. Thank god, I have the baby bag so at least Alice is taken care of for the night.”

“Yes, sorry! You would need all of that,” Steve ran threw his cabinets and found some clothes that were too small for him. He then walked into the bathroom and grabbed some unopened toothbrushes. “Let me know if you need anything at all.”

After Steve was gone, Bucky worked on the task of getting himself and both kids ready for bed. He managed to get them all snuggled into bed. Brian was cuddling up against his chest.

“Mommy, are you going to marry Captain America?” Brian asked.

Bucky let out a surprised laugh. “What? No. Why?”

“You should,” Brian said. “I like him. I like his house.”

A few hours later, Bucky was up out of bed and walking into the kitchen, or at least where he thinks the kitchen is. Alice is softly sobbing in his arms. She was close to doing a flat out scream. Her poor little mouth hurt. That tooth was painful.

Steve immediately jumped off of the couch. “Are you okay?”

Bucky nodded as he rubbed Alice’s back. “We just need an ice cube. She’s getting a tooth.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get that,” Steve quickly grabbed an ice cube from the freezer and handed it over the Bucky. The two of them settled onto the couch and Bucky let Alice, suckle on the ice.

“Sorry for bothering you,” Bucky said quietly. “I didn’t want to wake Brian.”

“Is he okay? After seeing all that?” Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged. “He’s used to it. “

“He shouldn’t have to be,” Steve frowned. He glanced over at Bucky. “What is your name? I don’t think your name is just Mommy.”

“It’s Bucky,” Bucky answered. “And if you make a joke about it being a weird name, I will shoot you.”

“Duly noted,” Steve gave him a small grin.

“Are you doing all this to fuck me?” Bucky asked bluntly. “I’m not on birth control. I’ll give you a blowjob if you promise to not harm my kids though.”

“What?” Steve spluttered. “I-I by no means am doing this to sleep with you. I mean, you are very beautiful but I would never do that! And I would never hurt a child!”

Bucky nodded and looked down at the baby in his arms. She appeared to calm down and was enjoying suckling on the ice cube.

“Well, you know I’m Captain America,” Steve said awkwardly. “Will you tell me about you?”


	3. Chapter 3

“There isn’t much to say about me,” Bucky bit his lip as he stared down at Alice. “I’m the opposite of you, I guess? You represent goodness and are what every alpha should be. I’m the omega who has made every bad choice known to man.”

Steve frowned and put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Do not talk about yourself like that. There is nothing better in this world than a mother.”

Bucky sighed. “Not really. I was the omega that every mom didn’t want their son to be around. I was the one that got pregnant at 16, had to drop out of school and had a shitty life because of it.”

Steve frowned and put his arm around Bucky’s shoulder to comfort him. “Bucky…”

“It’s not like I was some whore, okay?” Bucky bit his lip. “I didn’t sleep around. I was with my boyfriend and decided to lose my virginity to him. We did it outside my heat so we thought we didn’t need protection. But, lucky me, I am part of the one percent that conceived outside of a heat.”

“Hey,” Steve pulled Bucky closer to him.

Bucky pulled back and wiped at his eyes. “Why am I even telling you all this?”

“You can tell me whatever you feel comfortable with,” Steve said softly. “So, um, to go on a lighter note, what do you do for work?”

“I got fired for missing too many days when I was pregnant with Alice,” Bucky grumbled. “Never found another job.”

“Oh…” Steve frowned. “I’m kinda messing this up, huh?”

Bucky shook his head. “You are fine. I’m just a screwed up omega like I said.”

“I don’t think you are screwed up,” Steve said.

“Steve, did you not hear everything I said? I have nothing going for me but my kids,” Bucky sighed. “My boyfriend won’t even mate me.”

“That’s because he’s a moron,” Steve shook his head. “A beautiful kind omega who is a fantastic mother. What more can an alpha want?”

Bucky laughed softly. “You don’t even know me.”

“I’ve watched you with your kids,” Steve shrugged.

“For like two seconds,” Bucky giggled.

“Maybe I just have a good read on people,” Steve grinned. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and smiled down at Alice. She had finished suckling on her ice cube and was cuddled against Bucky and mouthing at his shirt. “I know. You want a little snack. It’s okay,” Bucky cooed. He lifted his shirt and allowed her to latch onto a nipple. He glanced up at Steve who was staring at him with wide eyes. “Oh shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t think… I just…”

“No, it’s fine,” Steve quickly averted his gaze. “I didn’t mean to stare like a weirdo. It’s perfectly fine to feed your child. Well, I mean obviously. You don’t need my permission or anything.” He groaned and ran a hand over his face. “I’m sorry for being so awkward. I’m not used to having people around.”

“You? Mr. Captain America who is surrounded by the Avengers all the time,” Bucky laughed. “Not to mention probably all the omegas that throw themselves at you.”

Steve shook his head and blushed. “I, uh, I work with the Avengers and they mean a lot to me, but they all have their own friends, families, lives. Everyone I knew and loved is gone.” He paused for a second and his eyes widened with horror. “Oh sorry. I didn’t mean to get so dark. Forget I said that.”

“Guess we are just two awkward loners, huh?” Bucky smiled softly at him. 

“Well sorta,” Steve smiled, still looking away from Bucky. “You have your two little ones.”

“Yeah, but it’s nice to talk to an adult sometimes,” Bucky smiled. “Although I’m shocked a little that you are a loner. I would picture you to be mated with a bunch of kids.”

Steve shook his head. “Never found the right omega. I thought I did. And then I froze and woke up to this whole different time. And I’ve resigned myself to just being unmated and childless.”

“Why?” Bucky asked.

“Well, I’m a man out of time. I’m not exactly what omegas want,” Steve shrugged.

“I think a lot of omegas would gladly mate you and have your babies,” Bucky smiled. “What omega wouldn’t want to have Captain America’s babies?”

“Well, I would want them to have Steve Rogers’ babies, not Captain America’s,” Steve responded. 

“Okay, well then what omega wouldn’t want to have Steve Rogers’ babies?” Bucky asked. “You can look at me again, she’s done nursing.” He readjusted his top and lightly patted Alice’s back to burp her. 

“She’s really adorable,” Steve lightly touched the bottom of her foot after he finally turned to look at them again.

“She’s my sweet princess,” Bucky smiled softly. “I should be getting to bed. Thanks for, well, everything.” He leaned over and kissed Steve on the cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Bucky climbed back into the bed and placed Alice next to him. He stared up at the ceiling as a million thoughts swirled around in his head. Why did he tell Steve all of that? He didn’t even know Steve. He knew about Captain America, everyone did. But he didn’t actually know the guy. He pretty much told him his entire life story. That was a little excessive. 

And also, were they flirting a little? Steve called him beautiful. He put his arm around him. Was he hitting on him? Bucky wouldn’t mind it. An alpha like Steve Rogers being interested in him is a huge compliment. But Bucky had Brock. Nothing can come of this. It’s not like Steve would truly be interested in him after he got to know him. He probably just sees him as a quick fuck.

Quick fuck. That’s probably why he’s doing this. No matter what Steve says, an alpha is an alpha. Steve probably is being all nice to get Bucky all soft so he would spread his legs for him. Then after Steve got what he wanted, he would leave. Then Brock really wouldn’t want Bucky again. Who would want a used up omega? Steve wouldn’t. Which is why he would only want Bucky for a fuck and nothing more. 

But why did Steve have to smell so good and feel so right?


	4. Chapter 4

“Where did Captain America go, Mommy?” Brian whined as climbed into a chair on the kitchen table. 

Bucky adjusted Alice so she would be on one hip as he continued to make breakfast. “I don’t know, pumpkin. He must have left early this morning.”

“But I wanna see Captain America,” Brian whined.

“I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” Bucky leaned over and kissed the top of Brian’s head as he placed the plate of food in front of him. 

Just then, the front door opened and Steve walked in. He was a little sweaty and slightly red faced. “Smells good in here,” he said as he toed off his sneakers. “Did you make breakfast?”

Bucky swallowed hard. “I, well, the kids were hungry so I went ahead and made something. I’m sorry. I was going to ask you but you were gone and-“

“Hey,” Steve smiled and pressed a hand against Bucky’s lower back. “I don’t mind. Hope you made a little extra. I’m starving.”

Bucky gave him a shy smile. “Yeah, I made enough for you too.”

“You look wide awake,” Steve smiled to Alice and touched her tiny hand. She curled her hand around his large finger and stared at him. 

“Mmhmm,” Bucky nodded. “She is always very perky in the early morning. She’ll be down for a nap in a few hours though.”

“She is really cute,” Steve shook his finger a little and she excitedly clung to it. “She looks a lot like you.”

“You think?” Bucky blushed. “Everyone tells me they think the kids look like Brock.”

“Where did you go, Captain America?” Brian asked as he stared up at Steve with wide eyes.

“I just went on a run, buddy,” Steve answered.

“Brian, please eat. Do not bother him,” Bucky scolded. He placed a few more plates down on the table before sitting down. 

“He’s not bothering me,” Steve shrugged and sat down at the table. He took a bite of the eggs on his plate. “This is really good. Thank you for making it.”

Bucky blushed. “It’s, uh, it’s nothing. Thanks for letting us eat your food.”

“It’s nothing,” Steve smiled. “So, what are you guys doing today?”

“We are going to head back to the apartment,” Bucky sighed. “Brock should have cooled off by then.”

Steve frowned. “You can’t go back to him.”

“He’s the father of my children,” Bucky pushed the food around on his plate. “The kids and I, we, uh, we belong to him.”

“You don’t have to,” Steve shook his head. “You don’t have to go back to him. You don’t have to belong to him.”

Bucky sighed. “You don’t understand because you are an alpha. I birthed his children. He won’t mate with me, but I belong to him. The kids belong to him. It’s not like I have alphas lining up to fight Brock for me.”

“I’ll fight him,” Steve said firmly.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You haven’t even known me for 24 hours. Give it some time and you will feel the same way toward me as Brock does.”

“I don’t know you, but I like what I see so far. And I can’t allow you and the kids to go back to that,” Steve said.

“You aren’t listening. I legally belong to him,” Bucky shook his head. “The only way I won’t be bound to him is if an alpha mates me or if I bare another alpha a child.”

Steve thinned his lips and looked down at his plate. “At least stay with me for the rest of the week.”

“Steve,” Bucky sighed and put his hand over Steve’s. “I appreciate what you are doing, but you don’t have to. I’ll be fine. The kids will be fine.”

Brian went to grab his glass of water but managed to accidently drop it on the floor. He immediately burst into tears. “I didn’t mean to!”

Bucky shot out of his seat and moved in front of Brian in a protective stance. “I will clean it up. I will buy a new one. I am so sorry. He didn’t mean it.” He would not allow his child to be hurt for this. He was ready to take whatever Steve was going to give him. He would rather take any hit then watch his child be harmed. 

Steve stared at them with utter bewilderment in his eyes. “What? It’s fine. Why are you… Oh my god. I’m not going to, I would never hurt a child, especially over a glass.” He got out of his seat and knelt in front of Brian to where the glass shards were. “It’s okay,” he said calmly to Brian. “It’s okay. You just had an accident.” 

Brian was sobbing hard and reached for Bucky. Bucky pulled him in his arms and rubbed his back. 

“That is not normal,” Steve frowned. “That is not normal. You can’t go back to him. You can’t.” He carefully picked up the glass shards and cleaned up the mess. “I’m not going to allow this. For your son’s sake, please stay here.”

Bucky kissed the top of Brian’s head and rocked him gently. “Mommy’s here, sweetheart. Mommy’s here,” he soothed. His stomach sank at the total and utter fear that his son felt. This shouldn’t be normal. 

“Bucky, please,” Steve said softly. “Stay here.”

“A few more days couldn’t hurt,” Bucky whispered. 

Steve gave him a soft smile. “You guys are welcome to stay as long as you want. I promise I will take care of you guys. No one will hurt any of you.”

Bucky gave him a weak smile. “Just, let me figure things out, okay?”

Steve nodded and knelt down in front of Brian. “Everything’s okay, buddy,” he said softly. “Do you like baseball?” He smiled when he got a little nod from Brian. “You know, I love baseball. Would you like to play?”

Bucky swallowed hard as he watched the exchange. Brock never did this. Brock never did any of this. He would have totally lost it over the broken glass. He definitely wouldn’t be kneeling in front of Brian and wanting to play with him after something like this happened. 

What is Bucky supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr! I am still figuring it out, but I have one!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/themoviepopcorn


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh wow, you are really good at getting the ball!” Steve grinned as he tossed the ball again at Brian. Brian missed, again, and chased after it once it went past him. He grabbed the ball and threw it somewhere in the direction of Steve. Brian was giggling and having a blast. He wasn’t very good at tossing a baseball back and forth. He had never done so before, but he was having a lot of fun.

Bucky smiled at them from his place on the bench. He was nursing Alice and was covered with a blanket. “Your brother is having a lot of fun, isn’t he?” he whispered to the baby. She just grunted as she continued to nurse and placed a chubby hand on his chest. 

“Mommy! Did you see that?” Brian squealed in delight as he ran back over to Bucky. “I threw the ball!”

“I did,” Bucky smiled. “You are so good! You should be a baseball player.”

“He is a quick learner,” Steve smiled as he walked over to the bench. He ruffled Brian’s hair. “Is she sleeping?” he peaked over the blanket and instantly his face turned red. “She is definitely not sleeping. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I keep doing that. I keep looking and I shouldn’t. I’m so sorry.”

Bucky laughed a little. “Steve. It’s okay. The more you spend time with me, the more you will probably see. She’s just a baby. She eats a lot.”

Steve blushed redder and rubbed the back of his neck. “So, um, are you guys hungry? I mean, besides the baby. She’s clearly already eating.”

“I could go for some food,” Bucky nodded. “Do you mind if we wait until she’s done? I mean, unless we have to go…”

“Of course we’ll wait,” Steve frowned. “Bucky, her needs come first. I’m a grown man. I’ll live.”

“I just… I don’t want us to be a burden,” Bucky said quietly. 

“You aren’t. You three couldn’t be,” Steve grinned. “I’m honored you guys are letting me spend time with you.”

“We can always hang out, Captain America,” Brian tugged at Steve’s pants.

Steve laughed. “Buddy, call me Steve.”

“Okay,” Brian blushed. “Mommy, he wants me to call him Steve,” he whispered loudly.

Bucky laughed and shook his head. “I heard, honey.”

Steve knelt down to Brian’s level. “So since your mom and sister are busy, do you want to skip rocks?”

Brian looked absolutely confused as he stared at Steve.

Steve grinned. “Come on, I’ll go teach you.” He took Brian’s hand and led him to the pond. He explained the basic mechanics on how to skip rocks and tossed on himself. “See? It’s not so hard.”

“Okay,” Brian nodded and tossed a rock straight into the pond. He frowned and looked down. “I think that was a bad rock.”

Steve laughed and got down on his knees to try to guide Brian into throwing it properly. “And look at that! You did it!”

“I did it!” Brian squealed. He looked back to make sure Bucky was watching and jumped up and down. “I like you, Steve,” he smiled up at him. “I like doing fun things with you.”

“I like doing fun things with you too,” Steve smiled. “Does your dad do stuff like this with you?”

Brian shook his head. “Daddy doesn’t like me,” he said quietly. He looked down at his little hands and balled them up until little fists and released them. 

“Why would you say that?” Steve asked softly and put his large hand on the boy’s small back. 

“He says that Mommy shouldn’t have had me,” Brian bit his lip. “And that I ruined his life.” He scrunched up his face and quietly cried. He rubbed his little forearm across his face to catch the tears. 

Steve sighed. “Come here,” he pulled Brian into a hug. “I am very very happy that your mommy had you. And you ruined no one’s life. Never ever think that any of that is true, okay?”

Brian nodded and buried his face against Steve’s neck. He threw his little arms around his neck and clung on tightly to him. 

“It’s okay,” Steve soothed and rubbed his back. “Everything is okay.”

“I wish you were my daddy,” Brian whispered against Steve’s neck. 

“Is everything okay?” Bucky asked as he walked up to them. Alice was back strapped to Bucky’s chest and was kicking her little feet around. “Brian, baby, what happened? Are you okay?” His voice shook with fear as he glanced over at Steve.

“Everything’s fine,” Steve assured him. “He just, uh, was just talking about home.”

Bucky stared at Steve with a blank face. He turned to look down at Brian and grabbed his hand. “I’m not a bad mom. I’m… I’m doing the best I can.”

“I never said you were a bad mom,” Steve pulled Bucky into a one arm hugged. “How about we go get some lunch?”

Bucky gave him a weak smile. “I think some lunch sounds great.”

“You want some lunch, little guy?” Steve smiled down at Brian. Brian nodded eagerly and have him his affirmative. Steve glanced over at Alice who was happily chewing on her fist as she rested her head against Bucky’s chest. “I guess you’ve already had yours.”

“Let me know if I go too far,” Steve said to Bucky. He picked up Brian and rested him on his shoulders. Brian squealed in delight and grabbed at Steve’s head. 

“You aren’t going too far,” Bucky smiled. “You having fun up there?”

“Yes!” Brian squealed as Steve started to walk. Steve pressed his hand to Bucky’s lower back and kept the other on Brian’s leg as they walked to the deli. 

“This is, ah, this is nice,” Steve said as he looked over at Bucky who was rubbing his hand against Alice’s back as she cooed at him. 

“Yeah?” Bucky glanced up and over at him.

“I don’t normally have anyone to go to lunch with,” Steve admitted. “And I definitely don’t have anyone as cool at Brian to go with me.” He laughed as Brian patted the top of his head. 

“Well, I think we are enjoying your company,” Bucky smiled and pressed his lips to the top of Alice’s head. 

“Captain America has an omega?!?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Who was that?” Bucky asked as he tried to glance over the people.

Steve quickly hurried him into the restaurant and pulled his baseball cap further down to cover his eyes. “No one. Don’t worry about it and don’t look.”

“Did you know that person?” Bucky asked. 

Steve frowned and sighed. “Just do not worry about it, okay?”

“Sorry,” Bucky could feel his face flush and looked down at Alice who was softly cooing at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push.”

Steve sighed and wrapped his arms around Bucky. “No. Don’t be sorry. It’s okay. I’m sorry.” He gave a small smile. “How about we get lunch and forget about it?”

Bucky couldn’t help but continue to think about that person. Who was it? Why was Steve so afraid to talk to him about it? Steve was pretty open to Bucky and was not afraid to let him know what was going on. Bucky decided to not push it. He didn’t want to upset Steve. What if he decided to throw him out? What if he got him so angry he struck him? Bucky is good at that. He is good at pissing off people to the extent that he gets struck or left. After all, that’s how he ended up in this situation.

He can’t believe he is in this situation. He has never been away from Brock this long. He definitely has never been taken in by another alpha before. Normally Bucky will go to a shelter if he gets kicked out for an entire night. And normally he has their stuff. Shit, they have no clothes, the kids are missing their toys, no diapers. He had no money so he couldn’t pay to have it replaced. And he couldn’t ask Steve to pay for it. That meant only one thing. He had to go back to the apartment and see Brock. 

“Why are you looking so sad?” Steve asked softly as he paid the bill to their lunch.

Bucky shook his head. “Nothing. I just… we need to get our clothes and our stuff. We need to go back to the apartment.”

Steve grimaced. “I’ll go. Give me the address and a list of what you need and I’ll go.”

Bucky shook his head. “I can go. It’s my home. It’s my stuff.”

“Then let me go with you,” Steve insisted. “If that jerk is there…”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Bucky shrugged and looked away, careful not to meet Steve’s eyes. “He loves me.”

“Bucky…” Steve began.

Bucky shook his head. “I need to get my stuff. And it will be okay. You can’t go in. You can’t bring the smell of another alpha in the apartment.”

They made an agreement. Bucky would get the stuff and Steve would wait outside of the building with the children. Bucky was scared. He truly was. He hated the idea of leaving his children with a man he had just barely met, but he was Captain America. Captain America wouldn’t harm an omega’s children, right? Bucky hadn’t spread his legs for him. He hadn’t given Steve a suitable reason to need to destroy his link to Brock. After all, the proper thing to do in that situation is to make sure the disposing of the children is done in front of the mother. So Bucky’s children are safe. For now. Right?

But if he didn’t leave them with Steve, if he brought his children up to gather the stuff and Brock is there… Did he really want his children to watch their father beat their mother? Bucky wasn’t stupid. He knew what would happen. But he had to get their things. He had no money. He couldn’t buy more. And his children needed their clothes, their toys, diapers, everything.

Bucky quietly made his way into the apartment. He couldn’t hear the TV or any signs that Brock was there. He grabbed a black trash bag from the kitchen and went to their rooms. He gather his children’s things, everything he deemed important to keep and quickly went into this bedroom to gather his own. His heart stopped as he glanced at Brock lying on the bed. He felt himself squeak and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Shut the fuck up, Barnes. 

He could hear it now. Hear Brock scream at him. Tell him what a horrible omega he is for running off. He could imagine the fist coming to strike him. He could imagine his legs being spread and forcibly taken. He could imagine all of it. He was scared. His heart was pounding so hard he was worried that it would wake Brock. He could leave now and just go without. He’s done it before. He’ll be okay.

No. He deserved his things. He deserved clothes. He waited until he heard Brock snore before he quietly moved around the room and gathered his items in the black trash bag. He can do this. He just needs to quietly leave and everything will be okay.

He grabbed his bags after finishing packing and made his way to the door. He did it. He just needs to leave and then go down to the street and meet with Steve and the kids. He will go to Steve’s apartment. Everyone will be together and they will be happy. 

They could be so happy. Maybe they would be happy enough that Steve might kiss Bucky. He might kiss him, love him, promise to never hit him, maybe even mate him. He smiled softly to himself as he imagined doing what they did today every day. Bucky could give him more children, just as he promised to leave his own alone. He would give him as many as he wanted as long as Bucky, Brian and Alice were loved and safe. 

Bucky shook his head. Those are horrible thoughts that he shouldn’t be having. He was with Brock. And Brock will cool off. And they will be together and things will go back to normal. Just not now. Bucky wasn’t ready to face him. He wasn’t ready to take his punishment. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Brock’s sleep heavy voice called out. Bucky froze. He couldn’t breathe.


	7. Chapter 7

“I said, what the fuck are you doing here?” Brock repeated as he walked over to where Bucky stood. He was wearing nothing but sleep pants and looked pissed. He rubbed the scruff on his face as he narrowed his eyes at Bucky.

“I just… I needed to get stuff for this kids,” Bucky whispered as he ducked his head. The blood in his veins went ice cold. He needed to run. He needed to get as far away from here as physically possible. 

“Why do you need stuff for the kids?” Brock grunted. “They are coming back home. You had your fit. Now you three need to come home.”

Bucky chewed his lip as he stared at the floor. “Brock, you threw me out. I- things aren’t okay. We aren’t okay. The kids… they deserve better. I-“

“You are ending things with me?” Brock took a step forward. “Just like that? After all these years? After all I have done for you? Did you forget that you are my omega?”

“The kids aren’t in a good environment here,” Bucky squeaked out as he could feel his eyes flood with teas. “They aren’t. “

“The kids are with their mother and father as they should be,” Brock said.

“You don’t want us,” Bucky sniffled. “You don’t. You resent that we had Brian and he knows it. I want the kids to be happy. And they can’t be happy here.”

“Who the fuck are you to tell me what I want and what I don’t?” Brock growled.

“Brock, you have said over and over again that I ruined your life,” Bucky lifted his head a bit.

Brock shook his head. “You did. You fucking did. You can’t ruin it and then take it all back. Those kids are mine. You are mine. You are not fucking leaving me. Do you hear me? You belong in my house, in my kitchen, in my bed with my fucking dick in you. “ Brock backed Bucky against the wall. Bucky’s heart pounded harder and harder the closer Brock got. Brock only stopped until he was inches away from him. Bucky could feel his breath on his face. “You are mine. Don’t forget that.”

“I’m scared. You are scaring me,” Bucky whimpered. “Please stop.”

“Stop what?” Brock cupped Bucky’s face. “Stop taking care of you? Stop supporting you? Are you pissed I stepped up when so many alphas would have ran?”

“I just want to go,” Bucky bit his lip as he tried to press himself as close to the wall as he could.

Brock roughly grabbed Bucky’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. “Why would I let my omega go?”

“I’m not yours. You don’t want me. You won’t claim me,” Bucky tilted his face to the side.

“Those kids say otherwise,” Brock glanced around. “Where are my kids?”

“Safe,” Bucky answered.

Brock narrowed his eyes and punched the wall next to Bucky’s face. Bucky flinched “You found an alpha, didn’t you? Did you let him kill them? Did you let him kill my kids?”

“No!” Bucky gasped. “No, I wouldn’t let anyone kill my babies.”

“Bullshit!” Brock growled. “That’s why you think you can get away from me. You think you can get away from me because you let some knothead kill my kids!”

“No,” Bucky shook his head as he cried. “No, Brock. I wouldn’t hurt my babies. Please just let me go.”

“I don’t fucking believe you,” Brock growled. “How about I fix this and put a baby back in you?”

“No!” Bucky cried and tried to push Brock off of him. Brock turned Bucky around and pressed against him. 

The door suddenly opened and Steve walked in with Alice in his arms. “Bucky, what is-“ his eyes widened when he saw a look at Bucky and Brock. “What is going on here?”

“What is going on is that you need to get the fuck out of my house,” Brock snapped.

“I will. If you let go of him and let him come with me,” Steve answered, his voice deepening with a growl.

“He is my omega,” Brock narrowed his eyes and pressed himself harder against Bucky.

“I challenge you,” Steve stood to his full height and stomped over to them. 

“You are going to challenge me?” Brock laughed bitterly. “You want this pathetic little omega that much? You do get he’s already birthed two kids. And have you seen his arm?”

“Brock, stop it,” Bucky cried. 

“I want him. I challenge you,” Steve glared. 

“Do you even understand what that means? Have you been in this century long enough to get what you are asking?” Brock asked.

“Are you stalling?” Steve asked. “Are you scared of my challenge? Hoping I’ll take it back?”

“Fine. Fucking fine. I accept your challenge,” Brock snorted. “Saturday at 3pm. Central Park.”

“I accept,” Steve answered. “On the condition that he stays with me until Saturday.”

“Fine,” Brock snorted and let go of Bucky. Bucky quickly scrambled away from Brock and ran to Steve’s side.

“I’ll see you Saturday,” Steve growled before stomping out of the apartment with Bucky. 

“Mommy!” Brian cried and ran into Bucky’s arms. Bucky hugged him tightly and kissed him.

“Mommy’s here. I’ve got you. I love you so much,” Bucky cried as he rocked Brian in his arms. “My sweet baby boy. I love you.”

Steve stood by Bucky and Brian and watched the scene before him. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were pursed. He was obviously beyond pissed. Bucky was a little nervous. He didn’t like seeing an alpha so angry at him, even if Steve seems like he wouldn’t hurt him. Bucky had no idea why Steve would challenge Brock. He must not understand what that meant. It must be an issue from Steve being from the 40s. He must not understand. Bucky needed to know why he did this, why he was willing to do this. 

“Steve, why would you do that?” Bucky asked with wide eyes as he hugged Brian tightly. 

“I want to make a deal with you,” Steve said after a moment of hesitation.


	8. Chapter 8

The walk on the way home was mostly silent. Bucky kept glancing over at Steve who was carrying his bags. Brian was clutching his mother’s hand while Alice was sleeping in Bucky’s arms. Steve hadn’t told Bucky what the deal was and Bucky was dying to know. He had no idea what Steve could want. Or even why he agreed to this challenge. Once they got to the apartment, Steve laid the bags down and helped Bucky go through it all.

“Are we going to talk about this deal?” Bucky asked as he put some onesies in a pile. 

Steve shook his head. “Let’s talk about it once the kids are asleep.”

“Is this something bad?” Bucky asked nervously.

Steve shook his head. “I just don’t think they should hear what I have to say.”

Bucky nodded as he stared down at the clothes in his lap. Steve put his hand on Bucky’s thigh and gave him a small smile. “I swear to you, I have nothing bad to say to you.”

“I just wish I knew what was going on,” Bucky said quietly. 

Steve leaned over and kissed Bucky’s forehead. “Everything is okay.” He stood up and looked around the apartment. “I’m gonna need to buy some dressers for all of your guys’ stuff.”

Bucky blushed. “You don’t have to do that for us.”

“Where else will your stuff go?” Steve shrugged. 

“Mommy! Look!” Brian beamed as he held up his toy cars. “Do you want to play with me, Steve?”

“Absolutely, I want to play with you!” Steve grinned and walked over to Brian. 

Bucky watched them and frowned slightly. He glanced down at Alice who was lying on a blanket beside him. Alice glanced over at him and cooed happily as she played with her feet. “Mommy hopes everything will end up being okay,” he cooed softly and kissed her tiny feet. “Are you okay with me making dinner?” Bucky asked Steve. 

“You don’t have to,” Steve shook his head. “I can do it.”

“No! We are playing,” Brian pouted.

“It’s fine,” Bucky gave him a soft smile. “You two keep having fun. Do you mind keeping an eye on Alice?”

“Sure,” Steve smiled.

Bucky walked to the kitchen and started to put together dinner. He continued to drop ingredients, his hands were shaking so badly. All he could think about was what Steve wanted to talk about. What was this deal?

“Guys! Dinner!” Bucky called as he placed the food on the table. 

“Looks good. Thank you,” Steve pressed his hand to Bucky’s lower back as he took his seat at the table. Bucky flushed and nodded. He liked feeling Steve’s hands on him, as horrible as that sounded. 

Brian was happily chatting with Steve while Bucky quietly picked at his dinner. Brian took to Steve so easily. Bucky had never seen the boy act like that with anyone other than him. But what will happen once Steve showed who he really was? When he would hurt them and hate them just like Brock? Bucky felt a cold chill go down his spine. This is a mistake. He’s here with some strange alpha, in his house with his kids. 

Alice chose that moment to cry for her dinner. Bucky sighed and picked her up. He lifted his shirt to allow her to nurse. Steve looked over at them and watched intently as he carried on his conversation with Brian. It always made Bucky feel a little weird to have Steve look at him like that when he nursed. Brock always looked away and told him he was gross. 

After dinner, Steve insisted that he cleaned up and Bucky allowed him. It still felt weird. That was an omega’s job and here was an alpha doing all the work. Maybe Steve was trying to impress him? Something was going on. And Bucky was scared to find out. Steve walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the family as he dropped down next to Bucky on the couch. “Dinner was great.”

“Thank you,” Bucky blushed. “It was nothing really. “

“Don’t talk so low on yourself,” Steve shook his head. “It was great. Really.”

“Thank you,” Bucky blushed and looked down at his hands. Alice let out a little squawk and Steve turned to grin at her. 

“What are you talking about, huh?” Steve grinned and lifted her up. “You better not be wanting to cry again,” he teased.

“She won’t,” Bucky quickly said. “I know she cries a lot. I’m sorry. She’s still young.”

Steve frowned. “Bucky, I didn’t mean anything like that. I was just playing with her. I know she’s young and she cries. It’s fine.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky sniffled and looked down. 

“How about you put the kids to bed and then we talk,” Steve suggested.

Bucky nodded. “Come on, Brian, sweetheart.”

“Mommy, I want to play,” Brian pouted.

“You can play tomorrow, honey,” Bucky took his hand and led him to the bedroom. After the exhausting process of getting both kids to bed, Bucky made his way back to the living room and sat down next to Steve.

“I like you,” Steve said after a moment. “I like your family. I like… I like not being alone here. You guys are great.”

Bucky nodded and quietly motioned for Steve to continue.

“I want to claim you,” Steve said after a moment of silence.

“What?” Bucky’s eyes went huge.

“I know that’s how things work now,” Steve breathed. “I couldn’t just ask you out. I have to do this. I want to claim you. I want you to be mine and not your asshole ex’s.”

“Steve,” Bucky blushed and looked away. “I can’t… I don’t know if I can mate.”

“I know,” Steve nodded. “I won’t ask you to do that. I know how high the odds are of your body rejecting it. There are other ways.”

“The only other way would be for me,” Bucky paused. “To have your baby,” he whispered.

“I would take care of you,” Steve insisted. “You would never have to worry. I’ve always wanted to be a dad. I know this is a lot.”

“Brock would have no claim to me then,” Bucky whispered.

“He couldn’t hurt you,” Steve nodded. “Bucky, I know what I’m asking. Would you think about it?”

Bucky’s eyes filled with tears. “My kids?”

“I would claim them as my own kids,” Steve quickly answered. “Bucky, I want a family and you guys need protected.”


	9. Chapter 9

“And look in the skies! It’s super baby!” Steve cooed from his spot on the floor. He was flat on his back and was holding Alice up in the air over his face. “Look at her fly!”

Alice squealed happily and kicked her little legs in the air and flopped her arms around. 

Steve grinned and pulled her down to kissed her chubby cheeks. “You know with these super powers, maybe you could join the Avengers.”

“I wanna be an Avenger!” Brian screamed as he took a jump down onto Steve’s stomach. 

“Oomph! You’ll have to ask your mother,” Steve laughed.

Brian sighed. “Mommy will say no. He never lets me do anything fun,” he pouted. 

Bucky rolled his eyes as he walked into the room. “You know I can hear you guys?”

“Oh no! It’s Mommy!” Steve yelled out. 

“No!” Brian screamed and took off running and giggling with Steve following behind him. 

“You guys,” Bucky snorted and walked back into the kitchen to continue making dinner. The last few days have been great. Steve has taken to the children extremely well. Every day when he would come home from doing whatever he did with the other Avengers, Bucky honestly didn’t know what they did, he would immediately run to them and play. The kids have grown quite found of him as well. If Bucky had to admit it, he did as well. 

“Smells good,” Steve murmured, coming up behind Bucky. “What are you making?”

“Nothing special,” Bucky blushed. “Just some chicken and rice.” He was trying very hard to ignore the hand that Steve had resting on Bucky’s hip. Bucky breathed a sigh of relief when said hand moved, but it was short lived once it came to rest on his belly.

“Well it smells great,” Steve’s lips just barely ghosted along Bucky’s neck.

Bucky swallowed hard. “Where are the kids?”

“Alice is in her bouncer and Brian found some cartoon on,” Steve answered. “It’s just the two of us.”

“So it is,” Bucky bit his lip and turned to look up at Steve. “So it’s Friday…”

“It is,” Steve nodded. 

“And tomorrow is Saturday,” Bucky continued.

“That’s normally what comes after Friday,” Steve agreed.

Bucky chewed on his lip. “Aren’t you nervous about the challenge?”

Steve laughed. “No. Why would I be nervous?”

“Because it’s a challenge!” Bucky put his hands on his hips. “These are scary! People have died!”

“And your ex may,” Steve shrugged. Bucky opened his mouth to continued but Steve quickly shushed him. “I’m Captain America. I’m a super solider. I’m not really concerned that your abusive ex boyfriend might beat me in a challenge.”

“I just worry,” Bucky sad quietly as he glanced down at his feet.

Steve smiled softly and titled Bucky’s face up. “Look. I’m a super solider. I like you guys and I think that you guys might like me too. I’m a little confident in this battle.”

“You just don’t know Brock. He’s… he’s… well he’s Brock,” Bucky replied.

Steve laughed softly. “That was not really descriptive.”

“It’s hard to explain,” Bucky answered. 

“I’m not worried about Brock,” Steve replied. “I’m worried about you. Have you had any thought about my deal?”

“I have,” Bucky nodded. “And I should do it. It would be the right thing, but I worry. I just had Alice. And I’m only 21 and I just… I don’t know.”

Steve nodded and put his arms loosely around Bucky’s waist. “Hey. It’s okay. I completely understand. I just wanted to make sure that we had everything covered with you guys coming under my protection. Me winning the challenge can only do so much.”

“Steve, I know,” Bucky sighed and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. He felt warm and he felt safe. “I wish the challenge meant more.”

“I know,” Steve agreed. “But at least that it means that he can’t call the police and have you forced to move back in with him. There’s always that.”

“No, he just has legal authority over me and the kids,” Bucky murmured turning his head further against Steve’s chest.

“And from what I know of him, I have no doubt that he would use his authority to hurt you guys once the challenge is over,” Steve gently rubbed Bucky’s back as he held him.

“And the only way I can get out of his control is having a baby or mating with you,” Bucky sniffled a bit. “I hate this. I wish I had some form of authority. I wish I had some sort of power that alphas have.”

“I know,” Steve soothed. “You know it wasn’t always this way. Omegas used to have rights and control over their own bodies and kids.”

Bucky laughed bitterly. “Until they decided to put us back in our place.”

“You know I would never treat you like you are second class,” Steve promised. “You know that I would do whatever it took to make you and the kids happy.”

“I know,” Bucky sniffled. “I just wish that I didn’t have to get pregnant to do all this.”

“I know, Buck. I know,” Steve sighed. “I wish there was something I could do.”

“But there is nothing,” Bucky wiped at his eyes. “There is nothing you can do. There is nothing anyone can do. I keep getting punished for a mistake I made when I was 16. But I can’t call it a mistake. I can’t. I have Brian from it. And I love him so much. So much it hurts.”

Steve held Bucky closer. “I know.”

“And then I found out that I can get pregnant outside of a heat,” Bucky laughed and gave a little hiccup as he furiously wiped his eyes. “And gave me my sweet baby girl and tied me further to Brock. I’m such an idiot.”

“You are not an idiot,” Steve insisted.

“I am,” Bucky shook his head. “I slept with Brock. I put this all on myself.”

“Brock is an asshole,” Steve said.

“He wasn’t before I got pregnant. He was so nice to me. I ruined it by getting pregnant,” Bucky cried.

Steve shook his head. “Buck, he had equal responsibility for it.”

Bucky didn’t say anything but just wiped his eyes on Steve’s shirt. He was quiet for a bit and listened to Steve’s heartbeat. He had birthed two kids. They came from Brock. He did it. And he loved his babies. He loved his babies more than anything. And if he carried Steve’s baby, he knew he would love that baby just as much as he loved Brian and Alice. He was young. He wasn’t ready. But what were his options? “Let’s try for a baby.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I had received a few questions about the whole A/B/O so I will give a quick summary. This chapter also should explain a little.
> 
> Omegas are the rarest of all the designations. They have no rights. They are at all times owned by someone. They have to be owned by an alpha. If they are not mated and childless, then they are owned by their father. The only way they can be owned by a beta would be if they had a beta father.
> 
> Alphas are the second rarest. They are considered the best of the best. All rulers are alphas. No one would consider allowing a beta out rank an alpha. They are the only ones worthy of owning an omega. They are allowed to mate with betas. That is perfectly acceptable. They can also mate with other alphas.
> 
> Betas are the most common. They have no real restrictions placed on them. Though they are considered inferior to alphas. And they cannot lord over an alpha.
> 
> As for the whole pregnancy versus mating thing, mating is permanent. There is no going back from it. At that point, the alpha owns the omega and there is no breaking that tie. It is a biological tie. The only way to break it would be death. The reason Steve and Bucky are not trying this, is that due to Bucky's state of mind, his body would reject the mating and it could kill him. Pregnancy gives Steve the same legal rights over Bucky as mating him would. But it can be broken. 
> 
> Mating and ownership only is done by alphas and omegas. Betas marry instead. 
> 
> I hope that clears things up. Let me know if you have any questions!

It was Saturday morning and Bucky felt like he couldn’t breathe. His heart was pounding. His palms were sweating. Every bad scenario played out in his head. Steve is Captain America. It is crazy to think that anyone but him would win in the challenge, but yet Bucky was worried. 

If Steve lost, then Bucky was going home with Brock. They will not be able to try to break the legal hold that Brock has on Bucky. There was no trying to get pregnant. There was no Bucky being free of the terror, of his children being free of the terror. He would go back to all of that. His children would go back to all of that.

That was the real concern. He just wanted his children safe. He wanted them to be with Steve. Steve was so nice to them. He played with them. He made them smile. He didn’t leave them crying and shaking. Bucky didn’t have to hide under the covers with the kids and hold them while they all hoped that Brock would calm down soon. 

So Bucky couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t for him. It was for his children. He needed them safe.

“I can hear you worrying from here,” Steve smiled as he walked into the room. 

Bucky kept his eyes glued to Alice as he continued to nurse her. “I don’t want you to lose.”

“I won’t,” Steve assured him and sat down next to him on the bed. “I don’t even know how she manages to eat with all this worrying racket.” He ran his forefinger through Alice’s baby soft hair.

Alice wiggled and whined in protest to being touched when she was trying to eat. Bucky sighed. “I know. I know. I’m ridiculous. But Steve,” he looked up at him with watery eyes. “I can’t go back there. The kids can’t go back there.”

Steve gave Bucky a small smile. “Well you guys won’t be going back there. After I win the challenge, you and the kids will stay here and I will get you pregnant.”

Bucky snorted. “You say that so nicely.”

“I know,” Steve smiled sheepishly. “I wish I didn’t have to force a baby on you. I wish I could just mate you.”

“But my body would reject the mating,” Bucky murmured and looked back down at Alice. 

“And I swear I will do everything in my power to make sure you have the best, easiest pregnancy imaginable and I will do whatever I can to help with the kids,” Steve promised. “You won’t have to change a diaper as long as I am around.”

Bucky laughed. “You are ridiculous.”

“I’m glad to see you happier,” Steve got up and kissed the top of his head. Bucky flinched. “Sorry, I… I didn’t mean to be so forward.”

“It’s fine,” Bucky sighed. “I didn’t mean to react like that.”

“I was too pushy. I’m sorry,” Steve said softly. “Well once you finish up here we should head over to the park.”

“We should,” Bucky bit his lip. Breathing got harder again.

The walk is the worst part. The drive should be. They lived far enough that it was a solid 20 minute drive. The walk only takes a couple of minutes. But it was the worst part. Men, women, children, alphas, betas, and omegas all staring at him. They all knew that two alphas were fighting over him. It was the appropriate crowd. It was not a private event. Everyone wanted to watch this happen. Bucky, himself, remembered going with his parents to watch a challenge. It was one of the ultimate spectator sports.

The Decider looked Bucky up and down once he reached him. His eyes narrowed quickly on the faces of his children. Alice was happy to see all of the colors around her. Brian was looking in awe at the spectacle. Neither one of them had any idea what was going on. 

“Captain America is fighting over a mother,” the Decider mused before pushing Bucky to take his seat on the big purple cushion in the middle of the stage. Bucky pulled his children in his arms and tried to even out his breathing.

“Mommy, I don’t want to wear this,” Brian hissed as he tugged at the white collar of his shirt. 

“You just have to wear it a little longer,” Bucky soothed. Brian was in the traditional white shirt and white pants of a child of the Challenge. Alice was in a pretty little white dress. Bucky himself, was wearing a purple robe. The purple signifying his place as omega. The white signified his children’s place as innocents. 

Bucky swallowed hard as he looked around the park. If he weren’t in the position he was in, he would think it was beautiful. Alpha men dressed in various hues of blue. Alpha women wearing gorgeous shades of red. Omega men in purple. Omega women in pink. Beta men in green and beta women in yellow. The children were all in white. Everyone had to wear his or her designation. There was no room to be anything but your category. 

The Decider, an alpha male, stood on the podium and motioned for the crowd to be silent. He soothed down his black robe before speaking. “We are here today because Steve Rogers, or Captain America, has challenged Brock Rumlow for his omega. This particular omega has birthed two children who will also be included in this challenge. If Mr. Rogers wins, then the omega and the children are his to start the claiming process. If Mr. Rumlow wins, then the omega and children must be immediately returned to him.”

Bucky looked up at the sky and hugged his children close. The streamers looked so beautiful blowing in the breeze. It truly looked like a rainbow.

“Our omegas are the most precious creatures that we have,” the Decider announced. “They are the most fertile among us and the most delicate. God sent them to us in order to allow us to be fruitful and multiply. Their wombs hold the future generations within. They nourish our children on their breast. They provide so much for our community, that it is our responsibility to make sure that only the most worthy have one in possession. Only alphas are allowed to have one. For they are virile enough to keep up with the fertility of an omega. They are the strongest ones to protect an omega. They are the only ones smart enough to lead an omega to the right path. And since we must love and care for our omegas, only the smartest, the strongest, and most virile alphas can have one. We do not have enough omegas for every alpha to own one, so only the best can have this treasure. And so we created the Challenge.”

“Mommy,” Brian whispered as he tugged at Bucky’s arm. 

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay,” Bucky soothed. “Just look at the colors.”

“This challenge will test these two alphas who desire the same omega,” the Decider continued. “We will challenge them on strength and intelligence. They must complete the three tasks in order to win. Our first task will be that of combat. The alphas must face each other in hand to hand combat. If an alpha is killed then the next two tasks will be forfeited and the winner will receive the omega. In the case of no death then we will continue. Only I can decide which alpha is successful and which one has failed. Let us begin.”

Bucky swallowed as he saw Brock walk through the crowd to stand at one side of the ring. Steve did the same on the other. They were both shirtless and wearing black pants. They both had dark blue belts on to signify them as alpha males. The bell rang and the two of them ran at each other. And that was when Bucky saw the knife go into Steve’s abdomen.


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky blinked as he heard the sound of rocks hitting his bedroom window. He got out of bed slowly, careful not to wake his foster sister. He glanced out of the window and grinned when he saw Brock waving wildly from the lawn. 

He glanced over to make sure that his sister was still asleep before opening the window and slowly climbing his way down to the lawn. “Shhh! You will wake up Becca,” Bucky giggled as he reached the ground.

Brock grinned and threw his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulled him close. “But I didn’t! And I wanted to see you.”

“Well here I am!” Bucky threw his arms around Brock’s neck and kissed him. 

“Let’s get out of here before your foster dad wakes up,” Brock grabbed hold of Bucky’s hand and ran out of the neighborhood with Bucky running behind him. Bucky’s foster father would be enraged if he knew he was out with Brock. It wasn’t that he really gave a shit about Bucky, he just really hated Brock. 

“I think we are far enough away now,” Brock slowed his run down to a slow walk and tangled his fingers with Bucky’s. They were in the woods just outside of town. This was their spot. It was far away from the world were it could just be the two of them. 

“So why did you come and get me?” Bucky asked as he lightly swung their joined hands.

Brock shrugged. “Got in a fight with my foster dad. Got thrown out. I think I’m going to try to become emancipated. I’m 16 after all. I can’t go back to another fucking family.”

Bucky nodded. “You think you can take care of yourself?”

Brock nodded and shrugged. “Pretty much already have. It’s different with alphas. Nobody wants some alpha teen in their house. No one. I’m not some pretty sweet thing like you. I’m a threat. I’m just tired of all of this shit.”

“I’m sorry. It’s not exactly fun being an omega,” Bucky bit his lip. “My foster dad makes me uncomfortable sometimes.”

“He’s creepy as fucking shit. And if he ever touches you, I will fuck him up,” Brock growled. 

“I miss the last family,” Bucky sighed. “I wish I didn’t have to leave them.”

Brock stopped and took Bucky’s hands in his as he turned to look at him. “One day, I swear to you, I will make sure you have a family. And I’ll take care of you.”

Bucky giggled and looked up at him. “One day you are going to mate me and we will have lots of babies?”

“Yep,” Brock smiled. “But first we’ve got to finish school, and then I’m going to college. I’m going to get some awesome job and we will see the world. Then I’ll mate you and we’ll see about babies.”

“Brock!” Bucky giggled. “We’ll have babies one day.”

“Maybe in like 15 years,” Brock laughed. “We’ve got to see the world first, babe.”

Bucky smiled and threw his arms around Brock’s neck. “And you will love me and take care of me forever?”

“Forever,” Brock smiled and leaned in to kiss him. 

Sometimes things don’t work out the way you want them to. 

Bucky blinked back tears as he took in the sight before him. Steve yanked the knife out of his abdomen as though it was nothing. He stared at the knife for a minute before tossing it onto the ground. Blood was pouring out of the open wound. There was shouting, so much shouting. 

“Weaponry is not allowed!” the Decider shouted above all of the screaming. 

Brock’s face was cold as he stared at Steve. Steve’s face was absolutely unreadable as he pushed his hand against his wound. Blood was seeping around his fingers. 

It felt like things were in slow motion. They were just staring at each other. Bucky’s heart was beating so loudly that he couldn’t make out what people were screaming. Brian was staring at Bucky. “Mommy!” he sobbed. He didn’t understand. He didn’t understand what was happening. He didn’t understand that he just witnessed his father stab his hero. He didn’t understand.

Fuck the rules. Bucky grabbed Brian and pressed his face against his chest. Brian was not going to watch this. He was not going to see what was going on. Bucky didn’t give a fucking shit that Brian had to witness this, per the rules of the challenge. 

Bucky held Brian’s face against his chest as the loud sound of Steve’s fist hitting Brock’s face echoed over all of the shouting. He held his face against his chest as the noise repeated itself over and over. Brian would not witness this. 

Brian didn’t witness Brock’s face becoming more and more mangled with every blow that Steve laid on it. Brian didn’t witness Steve’s face contorted with rage. He didn’t witness the blood from Brock’s face and Steve’s abdomen mix onto the ground. 

“The Challenge has paused! Stop!” the Decider screamed above the sounds of the beating and the screaming and shouting of the audience. “Stop!” he screamed.

Alice wailed in Bucky’s arms. The noises were too much for her. “Mommy, I’m scared!” Brian cried against Bucky’s chest. Bucky was scared too. Bucky was crying too. He knew. He knew what the Challenge consisted of. He had witnessed it as a child. He knew what could happen. He knew this was fucking Brock against Captain America. He knew what this would consist of. But this was more then he could ever imagine.

Steve couldn’t stop. The man known for being a hero, for being a leader, the man known for fighting all bullies couldn’t stop. Someone was grabbing him and trying to pull him off of Brock. Bucky didn’t know who they were but Steve seemed to. 

“Stop! Fucking stop, Steve! He’s dead! He’s dead!” the man wailed as he pulled on Steve’s arm. Steve stopped and a look of horror went over his face. 

“Brock,” Bucky whispered as tears poured out of his eyes. He hated him. He hated what he did to him. But he was Brock. Brock couldn’t be truly gone.

“Daddy?” Brian sniffled as he tried to lift his head from Bucky’s chest. Bucky held firm. Brian wasn’t going to witness this.


	12. Chapter 12

It happened so fast that Bucky couldn’t even comprehend what was going on. He was ushered into a van immediately after the challenge ended. It was silent. He didn’t know the man driving the car. He held onto his upset children and didn’t say a word.

The van stopped in front of a large building and Bucky was yanked out by a man standing outside waiting. “Come on. You will need to follow me.” Bucky nodded and did as he said. He had Alice curled up against his chest and had Brian on his hip. They were a bit too big to be carried by Bucky at the same time, but right now he just needed the comfort of his children in his arms.

He guessed he had arrived at his destination when he was pushed into a big plush chair. He was sitting in a hallway. It was huge. The floor and walls were metallic. It felt fairly cold. The biggest pop of color in the whole hallway was the plush navy blue chair that he was seated on. 

“Mommy, what’s going on?” Brian whispered as he pressed his face against Bucky’s chest. 

“I have no idea, baby,” Bucky whispered back as he rubbed his back. He didn’t know. This wasn’t how things worked. The winner of the challenge took the omega home. This isn’t Steve’s home. He hasn’t even seen Steve since he was pulled away. 

He sat there, snuggling his children as he watched a room fill the alphas. They were mostly male alphas, but the occasional female alpha walked into the room. He wondered if they were going to decide his fate. Why else would he be sitting outside this room?

“Bucky.” Bucky’s eyes shot open. That was Steve’s voice.

“Bucky,” Steve ran over to where Bucky was sitting. He had a shirt on now and the blood had been cleaned away. He knelt down in front of him. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean it. When he stabbed me, I just thought about all the things he must have done to you. I just lost it. I didn’t mean to.”

“Rogers,” an alpha man grabbed Steve’s arm. “You are needed for this meeting. Please don’t upset the omega anymore than he is.”

“I will be right back, Bucky. And then you are going to come home with me, okay?” Steve called out as he was ushered into the room. 

But did he want to go home with him? He murdered Brock. Bucky watched him. He had lost his temper and he had beaten the father of Bucky’s children to death in front of all of them. What if Bucky pisses off Steve? What if Bucky does something Steve doesn’t like? Would Steve murder him to? 

And his children… They were still babies now. They will grow up. They will turn into teenagers. They will probably turn mouthy on them, as a lot of teenagers do. And what if one was an alpha? Would Steve kill them?

After waiting for about a half an hour, the door of the room shot open. “No! This is fucking bullshit! We are not going to sit here and decide what to do with a fucking human being without him even being part of it,” an alpha male walked out of the room and up to Bucky. “Come in here. If we are going to decide your fate, you might as well listen in.”

Bucky nodded hesitantly. “Can my kids…?”

“Bring them in. They should be with their mother,” the man nodded and held the door open. 

Bucky kept his head low as he walked into the room and took the chair that the alpha man held out for him. It was a large metallic room and once again the only color was the navy chairs. He kept his head bowed as he sat down, keeping his children close to his chest. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing, Stark?” the Decider from earlier snapped. “You want to put this level of stress on an omega? He probably doesn’t even know what’s going on.”

Stark shook his head and paced behind Bucky. “You act as though he is completely clueless. Unless he suffers from some sort of severe brain damage, he knows what is going on. And it is absolutely ridiculous to leave him out of it.”

The Decider scoffed. “It’s unnecessary stress. It’s a scientific fact that omegas have smaller brains than alphas. We do not want to over stimulate them. It could harm their wombs.”

Stark stopped and gaped at him. “There are so many things wrong with what you stated. First, the size of the brain does not determine the amount of intelligence a person has. Omegas have smaller brains because they are typically smaller and their heads are smaller. Nothing to do with intelligence. Second of all-“

“Can we just focus on the damn issue?” another alpha male slammed his hand on the table. “I don’t want to fucking discuss how smart or stupid omegas are. We have one sitting right here that needs a fucking home!”

“I will take him home,” Steve said firmly. His face was red and looked as though he was quite angry. “He had been living with me for a while now. I took him in when Rumlow kicked him out. He and the children are happy there.”

“You cheated,” the Decider shook his head. “I said to stop and you continued to fight. How does that show that you are a competent alpha to take home an omega? Especially a pretty one that has already proved his fertility.”

“And where else would the omega go?” a female alpha piped up. “If not with Steve then where? He has no family. The father of his children is dead. He has no one. Steve is an Avenger. He is a more than enough competent alpha to take home this omega. I would vouch for him entirely.”

“Natasha,” the Decider sighed. “You know I trust your opinion, but what happened should not be encouraged.”

“It won’t be,” Natasha answered. “Steve would have won in that fight no matter what. He didn’t even hear you say stop.”

“Because he was full of rage,” the Decider said. “And is that a good fit for this omega?”

“Since when do we condemn alphas with rage issues?” Stark snorted. “Kinda thought we encouraged that.”

“Be quiet, Tony,” Natasha sighed. “If there is any alpha that is deserving of an omega, it is Steve. I would agree to monitor him if that would put your mind at ease.”

“Any of us would,” an alpha male said. “Steve is a good man. He would take care of the omega and his kids.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Steve mumbled. 

“Fine,” the Decider sighed. “Fine. The omega can go with Rogers on the condition that the Avengers keep an eye on him. If I find out that he is not upholding his duties then there will be dire consequences for you and your group. The omega should have shelter and food at all times. Rogers may choose to take the children or eliminate them. Rogers, you will be checked on once a month by my group to ensure that the omega’s needs are met. In addition, the omega must be impregnated or mated within one year or else someone else may claim him. My ruling is final.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it's been so long. I've had a lot of personal issues going on but my life feels like it's finally calming down. Sorta. I hope you enjoy!

Bucky adjusted his daughter in his arms as he stared at the wall in front of him. He couldn’t focus on anything. A million thoughts were running through his head. Brian appeared to be in the same boat since he was sitting on the floor silently and running a toy car along the tops of Bucky’s feet. 

It was a long ride here. The van was dead silent. They wouldn’t let Steve see him since the meeting. Steve wasn’t allowed in the van. Bucky was dragged out of the meeting before he could even see where he went. Some alphas, that Bucky was completely unfamiliar with, took him to what they told him was the Avengers compound. Stark had met him there and led him to the room he was currently in. Stark looked mad. Bucky didn’t want to make things worse so he kept his mouth shut and allowed himself to be shut in this room. 

After what felt like hours of sitting in this room alone with his children, the door creaked open. “Hey,” a soft voice called out. Bucky’s head shot up and felt immediate relief that it was another omega at the door. 

“Hey,” Bucky croaked out. He couldn’t even recognize his own voice. He frowned slightly and looked back down at Alice. 

The omega walked into the room and bit his lip. “I guess you have had one hell of a day, huh?” he said awkwardly. 

Bucky looked up and stared at him pointedly. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve just never met anyone in your situation before,” the omega rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not really great at this. Everyone assumes I am, because you know, omega. But my husband is a million times better at this than I am. Ugh, well, um, I’m Riley Wilson. And I know you are Bucky. So it’s nice to meet you.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Bucky grunted. “I don’t need you to try to pretend to be my friend. I don’t need your pity.”

“I know,” Riley sighed and sat down across from Bucky. “I am not trying to give you pity or pretend to be your friend. I just can’t imagine being in your situation and figured it might help to have another omega, another mom, to talk to. “

Bucky snorted. “So they found one and just shoved him in here to talk to me?”

Riley grinned softly. “Kinda. You know that really hot black alpha? That’s my man. I’m pretty sure he’s the only one of them that’s actually mated. Well, Fury maybe, but honestly I don’t know much about him. He kinda scares me to be honest. It’s hard to imagine even entertaining the idea of being mated to him. He’s like the worlds scariest pirate. But I think I would prefer him over Tony. You’ll get what I mean when you get to know Tony better. “

“You talk a lot,” Bucky muttered.

“Sorry,” Riley blushed. “I do that when I get nervous. Your kids are adorable, you know.”

Bucky gave him a small smile. “They are my everything.”

Riley smiled widely. “I know what you mean. My daughters are my everything. I’ve got three of them. 7, 4, and 2. My house is pretty wild.”

Bucky let his shoulders drop. Things are awful right now. Things are horrible. The father of his children was killed by his son’s idol. But right now he was more than willing to distract himself with anything but the horrible reality that is his life. “Do you have pictures?” he asked quietly.

“Would I be a mother if I didn’t?” Riley moved and sat down next to Bucky and pulled out his smart phone. He flipped it to the picture of the alpha that Bucky saw earlier wearing a princess crown with three little girls in boas sitting around him. “Sam is like the worlds best dad. The girls try to torture him but he takes it in stride.”

“My kids won’t get that,” Bucky whispered as his eyes filled with tears.

“Oh! No! I’m sorry. I so did not mean that. That was extremely insensitive to show you that picture!” Riley immediately tossed his phone onto the bed he was previously sitting on and pulled Bucky into his arms. “I’m an idiot.”

“I want my kids to have a dad,” Bucky sobbed. “Their dad is gone. He’s, he’s, just gone.” He couldn’t say dead. He couldn’t form the words. 

“Bucky, you have all of us. I know you don’t know us yet. Hell, you don’t even know all of our names or even seen us all, but eventually you will know us. We are all pretty good people,” Riley rubbed his back as Bucky cried against his chest. “All of us would be more than happy to help you with the kids. And Steve…”

“Steve,” Bucky sniffled. “Where is he?”

Riley looked away from Bucky and chewed on his lip. “It’s complicated. I… He will be back by tonight.”

“Do you understand everything that is going on?” Bucky asked pleadingly. “I just want to know what’s going on.”

Riley sighed. “Honey, it’ll all be discussed tonight.”

“Mommy,” Brian tugged on Bucky’s hand. “Mommy, I wanna go home.”

“Me too, sweetheart,” Bucky ran his hand through Brian’s dark hair. “I don’t know how he is so calm.”

“He’s probably an alpha wanting to remain strong for his mother,” Riley shrugged. “Sam’s made comments about how that happens, even with children as young as he is.”

“I’m hungry,” Brian tugged again on Bucky’s hand.

“Do you want to come into the kitchen and we can get some ice cream?” Riley asked. 

“Am I allowed to leave the room?” Bucky asked.

“Of course,” Riley answered. “You are not a prisoner. I think Tony had you sit here because he has no idea how to handle talking to an omega. Well, unless he wants to sleep with said omega, but none of us would allow that to happen. We’d all kill him.”

Bucky took a deep breath and stood up. “I guess I would like to leave this room then.”


End file.
